


Remorse.

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: After they escape from the sea witch - with the help of Sarah Fortune, Graves and TF are ready to continue their everyday life, but something in Tobias' head bothers him a lot, and it doesn't go unnoticed by Malcolm.
Relationships: Malcolm Graves/Twisted Fate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Remorse.

"Phew, finally it's over! The more I think of the witch's face, the more I want to laugh hard!" TF said, placing his hands on his knees, tired of running. They were both far away from Fortune's place, but they had to reach their boat before any other trouble could emerge.  
  
They run to the dock, and to their luck, _the_ _Intrepid_ was safe and sound, and in place. Graves smiled with relief. "After you, my prince!" He told sarcastically to Fate, who always takes a lot of care about his appearance, despite his social status - like most folk's status in Bilgewater anyway...  
  
TF smirked for a bit, like if he was forcing himself to do it, trying to hide his sceptical expression, and quickly hopped on the boat. Graves followed him, now free from any trouble or grief. It was obvious on his face, in contrast to Fate's, who was trying to hide whatever bothered him from the spotlight.  
  
This time, paddling felt like something relaxing to Malcolm, since there were no such thing as chores or dangers in their way. The Prince's missions were brought to their end, along with him and his naivety, Missy Fortune was arranged - or they were arranged for her, Gangplank was welcomed by the Sea Serpents and most importantly, the two of them had solved their differences and were together again.  
  
It was indeed the most important of all... Their friendship was the most precious thing in Graves' life, and the truth behind what he thought was betrayal moved him and made him feel like the good old times, especially after what happened recently.  
  
For the first time, he was able to admire the ocean around them, instead of worrying about their lives, etcetera...  
  
And Fate as well... He could finally appreciate that so familiar and so charming, youthful face...  
  
If it wasn't so dark that evening...  
  
"What's up, handsome?..." He asked worried, but at the same time eager to tease him.  
  
He didn't get an answer, so he decided to press his button...  
  
With a slightly more powerful thrust of his paddle, he soaked TF's face, like when they were on the mission for Prince's crown.  
  
"Hey, why did you do that again?! He exclaimed and took off his hat to drain his wet hair.  
  
"I asked you something and you ignored me, so I thought to use the heavy weapons..." Graves casually said.  
  
Then, fate darkened again, forgetting entirely his previous annoyance.  
  
"Will you answer then?..."  
  
Graves' stubbornness made him glare at him, and then look away.  
  
"Do you maybe hide anything from me?..." Malcolm asked a bit suspicious and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Aw, stop at once! I hide nothing..." His annoyed tone was converted into disappointed in two sentences.  
  
Normally, with that personality, Malcolm would be furious with his behaviour, but this time he felt an uneasiness...  
  
"Fate... No... Tobias..."  
  
To the sound of that deep and emotional voice that called his name shook his inside, because he actually loves being called like that by him...  
  
He tried not to break at that moment, he didn't want to look sensitive. He is Twisted Fate, he has no such reputation. But his trembling lips almost betrayed him.  
  
He was about to voice something, and Graves was patiently waiting to listen.  
  
He stuttered for a little bit, and when he understood he could say nothing, the took a deep breath to calm down first. Then, with a voice slightly broken, he confessed how he felt. "Well... I feel so guilty..." The only thing he could say, until he could suppress the lump in his throat at least.  
  
Graves'eyes were clearly shining with question.  
  
"Everything is good now... For now... But I just feel so... Ah... Like a traitor... Because then I could not save you. It has stuck in my head so bad... Even if I want things to be like before, I just can't see us like that anymore..."  
  
Malcolm stopped paddling, only to stand still and look at him like an idiot.  
  
Fate lowered his hat as much as he could, so the shine caused by the tears on his eyes wouldn't be visible.  
  
"What are you saying now... We have cleared these things way before now..." Graves seemed kind of confused after his confession. He had already forgiven him for everything after all.  
  
But then ge saw him covering his mouth to hold back the sobs forcefully. Sometimes he can't understand that knavish man...  
  
"I just... Feel guilty... I didn't make it back then! And when I think of what they could be doing to you in there..."  
  
"Tobias!... Calm down..." The mention of this name by Graves made him leave a suppressed sob.  
  
At that moment, Malcolm wishes to be able to hug him tightly and prove him tgat he shouldn't feel that way, but the boat and the ocean was in his way, he couldn't move freely in there.  
  
He balanced a paddle to the side and placed his hand on his friend's knee. He squeezed it with affection. "Hey... Here, look at me." He told him calmly with a smile.  
  
Fate raised his head hesitantly, revealing a tear he had let run down his cheek instead of wiping it, because it felt awkward and a runny nose, for the same reason.  
  
"I get that it wasn't easy for you to save me back then. But you have as well risked your life for me, and I have appreciated that very much, Tobias..."  
  
The tears that run down his face then couldn't be hidden, and the grimace Toby made was priceless as Malcolm thought.  
  
But he didn't want to laugh at his emotions for that, even if he looked kind of funny.  
  
"Look what you do to me..." He said with a laughter and took his hand. "I love you, you crook!" He told him honesty and squeezed his hand, as if he was scared that he'd loose him again.  
  
"Me too!..." Tobias answered between sobs, and held his had the same as tight.  
  
"You have hidden that kindness of yours even from the gods, sly man..."  
  
"Είναι μόνο για σένα και κανέναν άλλο... Μην το πεις πουθενά...  
  
"No, never... Come closer."  
  
Fate smiled, understanding that he wanted to kiss him, and impatiently moved his face towards him.  
  
Actually, after their lips touched, he threw his whole body on him, and shook the boat more than enough. He wrapped his arms around his neck and stroked his hair with much love, because that man was his only un that world, and he just loved him more than anything. He even learnt to place him above money and comforts, there was no one else for him...  
  
"Tobias... You'll sink the boat..." Graves said with a bit if difficulty in the kisses - they had started being kind of hungry.  
  
He stopped and looked in his face for a bit. "Yeah, right..." He smiled awkwardly and sniffed. He gave him a last kiss on his forehead this time and sat down on his seat. Malcolm continued paddling.  
  
\---  
  
That night they didn't go in any bars and stayed away from trouble. They just stayed in a safe hut away from civilization - the few that existed in Bilgewater. They were the only ones to know that hidden place, and there they stored their loot.  
  
Tobias had buried his face in Malcolm's chest after a tender hour they shared, still very emotionally charged. Graves was stoking his hair and enjoying his touch and aroma - since, as well known, he took care of himself more than the average pirate of Bilgewater.  
  
His other hand was sliding softly on his back and arms. He sighed happily. He loved that physical contact they shared, and sharing body warmth was more pleasant than sharing bounty. That moment should last long, forever they wished.  
  
"You are my little sly man..." Malcolm said and kissed his head affectionately.  
  
"And you my precious outlaw..." He answered and nested in his arms.  
  
Graves covered them both with the cool sheet and embraced him, changing their position so they could be more comfortable as they wold be falling asleep. He held him close and felt their breathes touch their faces.  
  
Fate's hand stroked his right shoulder blade and he smiled, before finally succumbing to sleep. Peaceful moments like this is the beauty in life, and thankfully, the Bearded Lady has for all...


End file.
